


Appropriate Usage

by kindkit



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, XKCD made me do it, strunk/white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Usage

**Author's Note:**

> It's all [XKCD's fault](http://xkcd.com/923/). I know a challenge when I see one.
> 
> Although Strunk and White were real people, this drabble is complete silly nonsense inspired by a cartoon, and I make no claim whatsoever that it really happened. In fact, it's historically impossible that it could have.

"Oh, your _cock_ ," moaned Strunk. "Your big, beautiful, hard cock. I love feeling you thrust inside me, so slowly, so masterfully, so ardently and attentively."

"Oxford comma!" cried White. It had long been their safeword. "How could you do that to me? You know how I feel about adjectives and adverbs."

"I'm awfully sorry, my dear." Strunk held White until his horrified shuddering ceased. "I got carried away. Let me make it up to you." He whispered in White's ear. "I want you. You're the only man whom I've ever wanted."

"Perfect," White murmured. "Talk to me just like that."


End file.
